The present invention relates to brackets that are used to hold electric cables, and more particularly, to brackets specifically adapted for use in an aircraft that enables electrical cables on opposite sides of a panel in the aircraft to be interconnected.
Commercial passenger airlines typically have multiple rows of passenger seats that are arranged in columns separate by one or more aisles. There are occasions when it is necessary to run electrical cables to the passenger seats in order to provide the passengers access to various services, such as telecommunications, lighting, audio/sound, broadband communications, etc. On aircraft that have the passenger seats arranged into columns separated by single aisles, the wiring typically enters the passenger compartment through openings located along the passenger compartment walls. Larger wide body aircraft, however, typically have multiple columns of seats separated by multiple aisles. In such aircraft it is difficult to effectively route the cables from the walls of the passenger compartment to the passenger seats located near the center of the aircraft because of the intervening aisle. One alternative would be to route the wiring through the floor of the passenger compartment rather than the walls. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a convenient and secure means for routing the electrical wiring through the passenger compartment floor on those aircraft that have more than one aisle separating the passenger seats.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of an electrical cable interconnect device for use in an opening in a panel of an aircraft is disclosed. The interconnect device comprises a bracket having at least one peripheral edge. The at least one peripheral edge is configured and adapted to attach to a first surface of the panel adjacent the opening. A plate having opposite first and second ends is attached to the bracket. The first end of the plate is attached to and extends along a portion of the at least one peripheral edge of the bracket. The second end of the plate extends through the opening in the panel. The plate has at least one opening that is configured and adapted to allow an electrical cable to be attached to the plate so that the plate facilitates interconnection of electrical cables on opposite sides of the panel. The interconnect device may have a cover. The cover is disposed on top of the bracket so that the bracket is between the cover and the first surface of the panel. The cover covers a portion of the opening in the panel. Optionally, but preferably, a portion of an edge of the cover is offset to form an access opening through which the at least one electrical cable can be routed. The access opening allows the at least one electrical cable to pass through the access opening and through the opening in the panel.
Preferably, the at least one peripheral edge of the bracket is a plurality of peripheral edges that are connected to form a generally rectangular shaped frame with a central opening. The peripheral edges are configured and adapted to attach to the first surface of the panel with the central opening in the frame generally aligned with the opening in the panel. A gasket can be interposed between the at least one peripheral edge and the first surface of the panel.
The interconnect device can also include at least one connector. The at least one connector has first and second ends and is attached to the plate so that the at least one connector extends through the at least one opening with the first and second ends on opposite sides of the plate. The first end is configured and adapted to connect to an electrical cable on one side of the panel and the second end is configured and adapted to connect to an electrical cable on an opposite side of the panel so that the electrical cables on opposite sides of the panel can be conductively interconnected by the at least one connector.
Preferably, the at least one opening comprises at least one primary opening and a plurality of secondary openings. The at least one primary opening is configured and adapted to allow the at least one connector to extend through the at least one primary opening with the first and second ends of the least one connector being on opposite sides of the plate. The plurality of secondary openings are spaced about a periphery of the at least one primary opening and are configured and adapted to attach the at least one connector to the plate.
Even more preferably, the at least one connector is one of a plurality of connectors and the at least one primary opening is one of a plurality of primary openings. Each primary opening of the plurality of primary openings is configured and adapted to allow at least one connector of the plurality of connectors to extend through the primary opening with the first and second ends of the at least one connector of the plurality of connectors being on opposite sides of the plate. The plurality of secondary openings are spaced about a periphery of the plurality of primary openings and are configured and adapted to attach the plurality of connectors to the plate.
The present invention thereby provides an electrical cable interconnect device that can be used in an opening in a panel of an aircraft to interconnect electrical cables on opposite sides of the panel.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.